


Неописуемые процессы бессознательного

by JJeyWill



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: А в действительности всё было совсем не так, как на самом деле.





	Неописуемые процессы бессознательного

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ШВ-2015 на дайри

Где-то капала вода.

Ямазаки шагнул вперёд, и ботинок резко шлёпнул по луже. В этом тоннеле вообще было отвратительно неуютно, со всей здешней едва разгоняемой редкими светильниками темнотой, пятнами слизи на стенах, запахом сырости и лужами, - чёртовыми! – слишком! – часто! – встречающимися! – лужами под ногами. Ямазаки облегчённо выдохнул, наконец перебравшись через особенно широкую по выступающим из воды камням. Как бы он ни старался, ноги всё равно уже начали промокать.

Какого чёрта эти Джои напридумывали со вступительным испытанием? Больше похоже на прохождение компьютерной игры-страшилки! Он бы прекрасно понял, если бы его попросили собрать или обезвредить бомбу, незаметно проникнуть в какое-нибудь здание, либо продемонстрировать свои боевые навыки. Но чокнутые революционеры уже битых два часа гоняют его по этим мерзким мокрым тоннелям, в которых ни души, и всё ради… чего? Ямазаки споткнулся и замер на месте. Он не знал, что ищет, где это находится, и где находится он сам. И как сюда попал.

«Нет-нет-нет, погодите! Я точно знаю, что у меня задание проникнуть в ряды Джои, и сейчас я на вступительном испытании, которое заключается в… в…» 

В голове было пусто, во рту неприятно пересохло. Сглотнув, Ямазаки покрутил головой. Коридор. Вперёд коридор, назад коридор, ни дверей, ни даже ниши в стене. Тишина, только вода где-то капает.

Сердце внезапно забилось в два раза быстрее, и стало тяжелее дышать. Ещё раз сглотнув, Ямазаки подёргал себя за ворот и неуверенно произнёс:

\- Эй…

Слабое эхо скакнуло от противоположной стены и дробно укатилось вдаль по коридору.

\- Эй! – уже громче сказал он. – Слушайте, извините, пожалуйста, я не знаю, как так вышло, но я забыл, куда я иду. Не могли бы вы повторить задание?..

Тишина в ответ.

\- Пожалуйста! Это, наверное, против правил, но я действительно забыл! Экзаменационное волнение, всё такое… ха-ха… Вы меня слышите? Вы же должны как-то наблюдать: камеры там, микрофоны… 

«Если только вы меня не раскрыли, и это не испытание, а путешествие в один конец» - мелькнувшая мысль пустила холодок по позвоночнику. Да нет же, полный бред! Раскрытого вражеского агента убивают или допрашивают, а не засылают в катакомбы.

\- Эээ-э-эй! Ответьте, пожалуйста!.. Эээ-э-э-э-эй!

Судя по всему, взывать было бесполезно. Либо Ямазаки переоценил техническое оснащение Джои, и они его попросту не слышат, либо во время прохождения испытания любое общение запрещено, даже напоминание сути этого испытания. Он тяжело вздохнул и решил отправиться вперёд. В конце концов, где-то же должен быть отсюда выход.

Атмосфера коридора давила. Вдобавок, очередная лампочка под забранным решёткой колпаком оказалась перегоревшей, и тусклый свет следующей виднелся лишь далеко впереди. По мере углубления в тёмный участок коридора Ямазаки невольно замедлял шаги. Не то, чтобы он боялся темноты, - нет, конечно, он же взрослый человек и полицейский к тому же! – просто было слегка не по себе. И стоило быть осторожным: мало ли что может попасть под ноги. А ещё ему показалось, что во тьме что-то шевелится. Но это, конечно, бред. Нечему шевелиться в пустом коридоре с голыми стенами. Абсолютно нечему. Совсем. Вообще.

Как не ругал и не одёргивал себя Ямазаки, но всё же, миновав середину темноты, он почти что перешёл на бег, и выскочил на свет с неприличной поспешностью.

Позади тихонько рассмеялись. Ямазаки вздрогнул и резко обернулся, но никого не обнаружил даже на потолке, где все обычно забывали проверить. Показалось? Он почти уже начал отворачиваться, когда смех раздался вновь, и постепенно удалился в пройденный участок коридора. Правда, под оставшимся позади светильником никакого силуэта так и не мелькнуло. 

Состояние со «слегка не по себе» скакнуло до «весьма не по себе».

\- Ладно… Может, тут всё-таки есть микрофоны и камеры, а я действительно смешно бежал, - пробормотал Ямазаки себе под нос и нервно хихикнул.

Звучание собственного голоса слегка успокоило, и, с трудом заставив себя развернуться, он увидел, что в паре метров впереди коридор поворачивает. Хоть что-то новенькое, а то всё прямо да прямо. Вдруг там даже выход? Ямазаки шагнул за поворот и… из тьмы прямо ему в лицо метнулась бледная маска с чёрными провалами глазниц. Заорав, он шарахнулся прочь, врезался в стену и сполз по ней на пол, потому что ноги резко перестали его держать. Ямазаки заметил, что маска никуда не исчезла, - правда, и не приблизилась, а лишь опустилась вниз, вновь оказавшись на уровне его лица. И только несколько секунд цепенящего ужаса спустя, до него дошло, что это и есть его лицо. Всего лишь зеркало, стоящее в сумраке поперёк тоннеля, а каков эффект. Ямазаки облегчённо прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как постепенно успокаивается заполошно бьющееся сердце, и покидает мышцы сковавшее их напряжение. 

Кажется, он понял: испытание в Джои – это проверка на храбрость. И, возможно, он только что её провалил.

Сидеть на холодном полу было неприятно, и вообще Ямазаки до чёртиков надоело происходящее, поэтому он кое-как поднялся и подошёл к зеркалу. Как выяснилось, оно занимало всё пространство от стены до стены, на толчки не поддавалось и на ощупь было словно ледяное – так, что даже немели подушечки пальцев. Ямазаки начало охватывать отчаяние. Не может быть, чтоб это был тупик, это было бы слишком несправедливо. И где тогда выход? Там, откуда он пришёл? Получается, он всё время шёл назад, а думал, что идёт вперёд? Пальцы бессильно скользнули по кладке стены и вдруг провалились в какую-то щель, где нащупали край зеркала. Ямазаки потянул его в сторону, и зеркало отъехало как дверь шкафа-купе. За ним обнаружилось крошечное замкнутое пространство, действительно больше похожее на шкаф. Но там всё-таки был выход: полуметровый лаз внизу у пола. Ямазаки втиснулся в него и пополз вперёд. Камни вокруг были какие-то странные, то сжимались, то расширялись, из-за чего казалось, будто находишься в чьей-то гигантской кишке. Если бы у Ямазаки была клаустрофобия, тут бы ему смерть и пришла. Но, наконец, впереди замаячил свет, и показался выход.

Выкарабкавшись из лаза, Ямазаки выпрямился и огляделся. Он попал в небольшую комнату почти круглой формы. В центре неё была то ли ванна, то ли чаша фонтана, заполненная мутной водой. Дальняя часть комнаты была отгорожена занавеской. Никакого выхода в видимом пространстве не наблюдалось.

Он направился к занавеске, осторожно ступая. Совершенно бесслышно идти не получалось, и в окружающей тишине звук шагов резал слух. Шелковистая пыльная ткань скользнула в сторону, скрежетнули кольца по карнизу, на котором она была повешена, и взгляду Ямазаки предстал стоящий в нише стены холодильник. Некоторое время Ямазаки тупо пялился на казавшийся столь неуместным здесь предмет обстановки, затем протянул руку и открыл дверцу.

Холодильник оказался забит анпаном. Плотно, под завязку, так, что некоторые полки перекосились, а большая часть булочек была смята и надломлена. Взять и съесть хоть одну совершенно не тянуло. Ямазаки отпустил дверцу и та мягко захлопнулась.

Снова закапала вода, на этот раз прямо Ямазаки на макушку. Он досадливо передёрнул плечами и отошёл в сторону. Получается, единственный вход и выход в эту комнату – тот лаз в противоположной стене. Можно, конечно, ещё попытаться отодвинуть холодильник, но приближаться к нему почему-то не хотелось…

Кап-кап-кап.

Тьфу ты, что за проклятье?! Ямазаки провёл рукой по уже слегка намокшим волосам и снова отошёл. Надо было что-то решать. Полным бредом было бояться холодильника, – в конце концов, не расчленённые же части тел в нём лежали – так что, по логике, начать стоило именно с него. Поскольку если здесь не выйдет, останется только нырять в этот мутный бассейн, либо возвращаться путём, которым пришёл.

Вода на ладони казалась странно липкой, и Ямазаки бросил взгляд вниз, ожидая увидеть грязь, но вместо этого обнаружил, что его рука измазана красным. И это определённо – совершенно точно – несомненно не было сладким сиропом.

Кап. Точно на темечко.

Кап.

Медленно-медленно, будто всё тело было налито свинцом, он развернулся и поднял взгляд. Прямо над ним на потолке висела отрубленная голова и дико скалилась в застывшей усмешке. 

Ямазаки работал не первый год, и успел кое-что повидать в своей жизни, в том числе и расчленёнку. И совсем не то, что эта голова отрублена, заставило его желудок скрутиться в узел, а то, что, пусть и обрамлённое растрёпанными блондинистыми волосами, у головы было его лицо.  
Глазные яблоки на мёртвом лице шевельнулись, и на Ямазаки уставились два абсолютно пустых зрачка. Он икнул, попятился, и чуть не упал из-за ткнувшегося сзади под ноги бортика бассейна. Голова продолжала смотреть.

«О Небеса, о великий Будда, пусть она зажмурится, пусть только она зажмурится, пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста!»

Сзади плеснуло, и голень сдавило плотной хваткой чего-то гибкого. Ямазаки совершенно непристойно взвизгнул, подскочил и обернулся. Из воды одно за другим вырастали сизовато-розовые гладкие щупальца и тянулись к нему. Уже обе ноги были захвачены, и дело почти дошло до рук, когда Ямазаки наконец опомнился, схватил ракетку и начал рубить щупальца – благо, края были заточены и легко разрезали скользкую плоть. Мерзко извивающиеся куски падали в воду и на пол, на их место тянулись всё новые и новые щупальца, вода в чаше бурлила и казалось, что вот-вот из глубин поднимется тот, кому эти щупальца принадлежат. Ямазаки заорал и принялся молотить ракеткой что есть силы, рванулся прочь, не успел увернуться от подсечки и приложился об пол коленями и боком. К счастью, дверь была уже близко. Слепо отмахнувшись назад, он вскочил на ноги, вылетел за порог и привалился к ней с противоположной стороны.

Всё тело била крупная дрожь, никак не желая проходить. Вдобавок преследовало ощущение, что накапавшая на голову кровь тонкой струйкой стекает за шиворот, хотя вряд ли её было так много. За спиной за дверью было мертвенно тихо.

Немного отдышавшись, Ямазаки понял, что попал обратно в коридор. Правда, в другую его часть – неподалёку в стене была ещё одна дверь. Не то, чтобы ему сильно хотелось в неё входить, учитывая, что он только что оставил за первой. Он медленно побрёл вперёд, и дойдя до второй двери, увидел, что это всего-навсего туалет. Если верить табличке, конечно же. Умыться сейчас было бы весьма кстати, поэтому Ямазаки осторожно повернул ручку, потянул дверь на себя и заглянул в приоткрывшуюся щель. Это действительно был туалет. Облегчённо выдохнув, он зашёл внутрь и направился к раковине.

Убирали здесь не часто, судя по въевшейся ржавчине и известковому налёту. Зеркало над раковиной было мутное, с отбитым уголком. Ямазаки открыл кран, в трубах захрипело, заклокотало, и спустя некоторое время в раковину упали первые капли.

Они были красные.

Руки действовали быстрее заторможенного шоком мозга, уже закручивая вентили. Но, видимо, Ямазаки перестарался, что-то там сорвалось с резьбы, и хлынувшую из крана струю стало не остановить. Алые брызги испятнали всё вокруг кровавыми веснушками: раковину, зеркало, стены, одежду Ямазаки… Он передёрнулся всем телом и бросился прочь из помещения.

«Да ну вас к чёрту!» - металось в голове, пока он бежал по ставшему ступенчатым коридору. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, по три высокие ступени, и холодные лужи в провалах между ними. Это длилось так долго, что Ямазаки даже споткнулся от неожиданности, когда оно закончилось. Над головой, неровно, чуть помаргивая горела лампочка, ровный коридор шёл вперёд метров десять, оканчиваясь провалом в полу и ответвлением влево. Дойдя до проломленного пола Ямазаки заглянул в боковой коридор и поёжился. И здесь-то было уже весьма темно, а там вообще хоть глаз коли. Идти в этот мрак абсолютно не хотелось. Тем более, - и на этот раз никаких сомнений! – там что-то скреблось и шебуршалось, а потом ещё гулко заухало, заставив всё тело враз похолодеть. Ямазаки сглотнул и через силу, очень не желая оставлять тёмный проход без присмотра, повернулся и глянул вниз в провал у себя под ногами. Там-то как раз обнаружился свет: на дне и весьма глубоко. Лестницы не было, только в края пролома был вделан карниз, на котором висела портьера. Не самый удобный способ спуска, но внезапно раздавшееся слева громкое сопение и порыкивание враз придало Ямазаки решимости, и он оказался висящим на портьере спустя какие-то жалкие пару секунд. Плотная ткань натянулась и заколыхалась под его весом, карниз угрожающе заскрипел и прогнулся. «Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, держись, пожалуйста, держись!» - взмолился про себя Ямазаки и стал потихоньку соскальзывать вниз, осторожно перебирая руками и ногами. Его изрядно мотало и крутило, мимо проплывали какие-то перекрытия из рассохшихся деревянных балок. В конце концов портьера, таки не выдержав, сорвалась, и Ямазаки полетел спиной вперёд, лишившись своей ненадёжной опоры. Сердце куда-то ухнуло, оставив гулкую пустоту в груди, редкая гибкая преграда мазнула по телу, не задержав падения, и он с плеском рухнул в плотную тёплую воду, уйдя в неё с головой. Забарахтался в панике, понимая, что сейчас сверху упадёт портьера, после чего ему точно крышка, и, наконец, вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, на поверхность.

Он оказался в… лесу? Тропическом лесу, если быть точным. Вместо каменных стен по бокам тянулись вверх ряды деревьев, опутанных лианами (наверно, сквозь их ветви он и пролетел, падая), воздух был тёплый и влажный, из ниоткуда лился рассеянный зеленоватый свет. Воды внизу было не так уж и много, осознал Ямазаки, слегка успокоившись. Если встать на ноги, она доходила где-то до середины бедра.

А портьера, кстати, так и не упала. Застряла в ветвях, и лишь один её конец свешивался, почти касаясь поверхности воды.

Закончив озираться, Ямазаки медленно побрёл вперёд. Разгоняемые им волны с лёгким плеском бились о древесные стволы, других звуков не было. Запах стоял как в оранжерее: зелень и влажная земля, хоть земли здесь и не было. В целом, было довольно уютно, даже вода особенно не раздражала. 

Через некоторое время он заметил впереди проплешину в сплошной стене деревьев, а подойдя, увидел там дверь. Она выглядела довольно старой и была заплетена лианами. Подёргав один из стеблей, Ямазаки удалось его оторвать, хоть и с трудом. Вздохнув, он принялся за работу. Лианы рвались неохотно, путались в руках и под ногами, но Ямазаки был упорен, и им пришлось отступить. Потянув освобождённую дверь на себя, он ожидал сопротивления и скрипа, но та подалась внезапно легко и широко распахнулась.

\- Ну наконец-то, - произнёс строгий голос с нотками осуждения. – Мы уж думали, вы до нас никогда не доберётесь.

За дверью находилась небольшая комната, сплошь облицованная белым мрамором. У стены напротив, за большим мраморным же письменным столом сидел Кацура и недовольно смотрел на застывшего от неожиданности Ямазаки.

\- Входите же, что вы стоите на пороге?

Ямазаки опомнился и шагнул во внутрь, с усилием вырываясь из ласкового тёплого плена воды и невольно морщась: в комнате было заметно прохладнее, чем снаружи, и остывающая мокрая одежда очень неприятно липла к телу. Дверь за ним мягко захлопнулась, скрыв колыхающуюся водную массу в проёме.

Что-то не так было с этим Кацурой. Что-то… волосы. Его волосы были белые, а Ямазаки чётко помнил по фотографиям, что они должны быть чёрными. Чёрными, шелковистыми и текучими на ощупь. Хотя, наверное, окружающая обстановка доконала главу Джои, и он поседел. Возможно, этим же можно как-то объяснить то, что у стоявшей за его спиной гигантской белой утки не было глаз, и она таращилась на Ямазаки чёрными провалами на их месте.

\- Давайте, переодевайтесь, подпишем бумаги и я покажу вам территорию, - сказал тем временем Кацура.

\- А… переодеваться? – Ямазаки недоумённо заморгал.

\- Сбоку от вас примерочная.

То есть, он прошёл? Его приняли? И сразу выдадут форму? Ямазаки вошёл в примерочную и задёрнул занавеску. Помимо всего прочего, очень приятно будет переодеться в сухое.

На стене на вешалках висели джинсовая жилетка и тёмные брюки, внизу под ними стояли ботинки. Всё точно подошло по размеру. Ещё на крючке висела красная ленточка, и Ямазаки чувствовал себя странно, повязывая её себе на голову. Вообще, эта революционная форма что-то ему напоминала, но он не мог понять, что.

Выйдя из примерочной, Ямазаки перехватил одобрительный взгляд Кацуры, и тот поманил его к столу.

\- Это стандартный договор о приёме на службу. Распишитесь здесь и здесь.

Ямазаки расписался.

\- И вот ещё приложение, описывающее ваши права и обязанности в случае, если мир будет захвачен мягкими лапками.

Ещё одна подпись.

\- И согласие на обработку персональных данных с последующей зарифмовкой их в рэп-форму. Хорошо. Теперь пойдёмте на осмотр территории.  
Кацура захлопнул папку с документами, передал утке, и та её проглотила. Затем они вышли за дверь, которая вела теперь в большой зал, опоясанный галереей. Центральную часть зала занимало переплетение балок, нависающих над бассейном с зеленоватой водой. С потолка свешивалась гроздь бумажных фонариков. 

\- Это наш тренировочный зал, - пояснил Кацура. – В воде пираньи, поэтому стоит быть поосторожнее. Особенно со взрывчаткой.

Ямазаки покивал, затем призадумался.

\- А если их оглушить взрывчаткой?

\- Вы что?! Они не для того там плавают!

Возмущение в голосе было практически осязаемым. Ямазаки устыдился и не стал развивать тему.

Они медленно обходили зал по кругу. Позади Ямазаки тяжело шлёпала утка, и он ощущал неотрывный взгляд её чёрных дыр у себя между лопатками. Как будто она что-то подозревала. Кожу неприятно стянуло мурашками, и всё время хотелось обернуться. 

В дальнем конце зала кто-то упражнялся, но толком было ничего не разглядеть. Тем не менее, Кацура остановился и стал молча смотреть. Ямазаки встал рядом, утка замерла с другой стороны. Наверное, предполагалось, что ему показывают одну из тренировок, только как Ямазаки ни старался, а не мог даже понять, один там человек или несколько. Он практически свесился за перила, когда уловил краем глаза что-то странное здесь, на галерее. Повернув голову, он увидел, что изо рта у утки лезут волосы. Чёрные, шелковистые и текучие. Их становилось всё больше и больше, затем показалась одна рука, упёрлась в перила, а вторая выстрелила из месива волос прямо в горло Кацуре. Ямазаки и пикнуть не успел, а у Кацуры уже была выдрана глотка, и рука продолжила хищно вгрызаться в шею, чтобы затем переломить хребет и отделить голову от туловища. Забрызгав всё вокруг кровью, тело тяжело упало вперёд, проломило перила и рухнуло вниз. Туда же полетела голова, сверкнув напоследок белым росчерком волос. 

Из утки, медленно и даже с достоинством выбирался… Кацура. Теперь уже в правильной, черноволосой версии. Подхватив сдувшийся белый балахон, он вытер им руки и отправил ненужную тряпку вслед за трупом.

\- Прости, что задержался, - сказал Кацура и тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести волосы в порядок. – Дела.

Несмотря на гулко бьющееся в груди сердце и ещё не успокоившийся в крови адреналин, Ямазаки облегчённо улыбнулся.

\- Ничего, это было совсем недолго.

Он не удержался, протянул руку и поправил никак не желающую укладываться прядку.

\- Пойдём! – Кацура просиял и потащил его за собой. – Я должен тебе показать!

Они быстро прошли в другой конец зала, и Кацура распахнул какую-то дверь.

\- Вот! Комната тренировки дружелюбия. Дружелюбие и умение завоевать расположение очень важны в нашей работе! А на ком тренироваться, как не на этих очаровательных пушистых комочках? – Кацура с гордостью и нежностью оглядел представшую перед ними комнату.

В комнате обнаружилось с два десятка кошек, злобно уставившихся на него в ответ. А две ближайшие даже прыгнули и вцепились Кацуре в ноги.

\- Я каждый день хожу сюда тренироваться и, думаю, у меня уже начинает получаться! – похвастался он, безуспешно пытаясь оторвать от себя шипящие и рычащие «пушистые комочки». – Посмотри, как они меня любят!

\- Скорее, ненавидят, - пробормотал Ямазаки, раздумывая, не навлечёт ли он нападение остальных животных, если поможет Кацуре разобраться с этими.

Но ничто не могло поколебать убеждённость того в своей правоте. Отцепив, наконец, одну из кошек, Кацура с улыбкой протянул её Ямазаки.

\- Попробуй сам!

С опаской отступив от плюющейся в ярости кошки, Ямазаки попросил:

\- Может быть, не сегодня? Столько всего случилось. И мы не закончили обход…

\- Хм? Ну ладно, тогда завтра.

Кацура отпустил кошку обратно в комнату, отцепил от себя вторую, получив ещё несколько царапин, и захлопнул дверь.

\- Тогда я покажу тебе твою комнату, здесь не далеко.

Они свернули в коридор, миновали несколько дверей и остановились перед очередной. Кацура открыл её и сделал приглашающий жест:

\- Прошу! Проходи и устраивайся.

Зайдя, первым, что Ямазаки увидел, стала огромная – от пола до потолка – объёмная цифра девять, сделанная из металла. Приблизившись к ней, Кацура распахнул неприметную до того дверцу. За ней обнаружились ровными рядами висящие ракетки.

\- Видишь? Тут всё задумано под тебя! – он улыбнулся. – Воланчики тоже есть. И спортивная форма, только она с другой стороны.

\- О! – непривычный к такой заботе о себе Ямазаки даже смутился. – Спасибо.

Кацура покивал.

\- Нам в Джои нужны здоровые, довольные и всегда готовые к работе сотрудники! Пользуйся, но помни - материальные блага - не главное для Джои! Главное - мотивация и энтузиазм! Ты уже должен неплохо представлять, насколько важна наша задача, и как труден наш путь. Будь твёрд и несгибаем, и страна признает тебя своим героем!..

Кацура говорил что-то ещё, но Ямазаки уже не вслушивался, отвлечённо наблюдая за движением его губ, за тем, как едва колышутся пряди волос, обрамляющие строгое воодушевлённое лицо, как… немного завернулся ворот кимоно. Не задумываясь, Ямазаки шагнул ближе, поправил ткань, затем потянулся чуть дальше и легонько погладил стройную шею кончиками пальцев, скользнул ладонью ниже, в вырез кимоно, и услышал недовольный вздох. Подняв голову, он встретился с осуждающим взглядом ореховых глаз.

\- Сейчас совсем не время, - поджимая губы, сказал Кацура, но было заметно, что зрачки у него расширились, и Ямазаки не позволил себя обмануть.

Кацура почти всегда говорил, что не время, но если умело проявить настойчивость, потом очень горячо сдавал позиции. Ямазаки подался вперёд и повёл руку глубже под одежду, а затем…

Мир содрогнулся. Ямазаки разлепил глаза и увидел над собой весьма недовольного замкомандующего.

\- Какого хрена ты до сих пор валяешься?! – сердито бросил тот. – Чтоб сейчас же встал и пошёл внедрился в Джои, а не то сеппуку сделаешь!

 

А на вступительном испытании в Джои всё оказалось вовсе не настолько страшно, как помнилось по обрывкам сна. Никаких катакомб и монстров, что не могло не радовать.

Ямазаки мчался по тёмным улицам так быстро, что ветер свистел в ушах. В эти минуты он не сомневался в своём решении. Пусть в Шинсенгуми за спасение врага ему грозила по меньшей мере неслабая выволочка, но он не мог поступить иначе. Только не тогда, когда Кацура и Капитан Дорагон без колебаний прикрыли его собой. Отплатить за это предательством значило растоптать свою честь.

Охваченный столь яркими эмоциями, он влетел в двери экзаменационной комнаты, призывая всех немедленно бежать и спасать товарищей, и не сразу смог сообразить, что происходит, когда вместо готовых к драке бойцов его встретил залп хлопушек. Ошалело хлопая глазами, Ямазаки переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, пока вперёд не протолкались Кацура и Дорагон, присоединившись к общим аплодисментам.  
Новая волна чувств, ещё выше прежней, всколыхнулась в его душе. Устроить такой спектакль – ради него одного! Невероятно слаженная командная работа, готовность принять, помочь. И кому? Просто человеку с улицы! Ямазаки казалось, будто его сейчас принимают в большую дружную семью, во главе которой прекрасный, благородный Кацура, с мягкой улыбкой и тёплыми лучистыми глазами. Прерывисто вздохнув и сморгнув непрошенную влагу с ресниц, Ямазаки шагнул навстречу этой улыбке и глазам…

 

...Сквозь вязкое марево сна пробился назойливый писк будильника и, затем, почти сразу, хлопок руки по плечу.

\- Вставай! Нас ждут великие дела! - Кацура всегда просыпался мгновенно. Отвратительно. - Новый рабочий день! Мы должны достойно потрудиться на благо родной корпорации! - И был идейным трудоголиком, что ещё более отвратительно.

\- Мммммм... - отозвался Ямазаки, безуспешно пытаясь заползти под подушку.

Кажется ему что-то снилось. Что-то не мирное, судя по напряжению, медленно покидавшему его тело. Остатки сна расползались, мелькая неясными картинками, которые всё никак не удавалось ухватить. Это раздражало. Вот если сейчас расслабиться и ненадолго вернуться в сон...

\- Подъём! Даже не думай проспать! - с Ямазаки резко сдёрнули одеяло, и прихлынувший прохладный воздух разогнал сон окончательно.

Он обречённо сел в постели и помотал головой. Ну и ладно, ну и чёрт с ними, со снами. В совместной жизни с Кацурой был как минимум один несомненный плюс - будильником он работал великолепным.

\- Новый день, новый день, новый день! – напевал Кацура, делая зарядку. – И работать нам не лень, нам не лень! Подпевай!

\- Кому не лень, а кому и… не очень… - Ямазаки с подвыванием зевнул. – Я сыт по горло промышленным шпионажем, у всех фирм-конкурентов на меня уже фотороботы составлены, и некоторые даже по цвету волос совпадают. Правда, дальше этого никто не продвинулся… Замначальника вчера опять раскритиковал мой отчёт, придётся сегодня переписывать…

\- Не ной! – обрубил его жалобы Кацура. – Хорошо выполнять свои обязанности – твой долг! В конце концов, тебе за это деньги платят.

Про деньги сказано было с таким осуждением, будто это Ямазаки, наоборот, должен был платить корпорации за счастье работать в ней.

\- А и правда, деньги! – повеселел Ямазаки, вспомнив, что сегодня получка. И решил не терять времени даром: - Хочешь, вечером в зоопарк сходим? Говорят, у них там тигрёнок родился.

\- Тигрёнок? – Кацура замер посреди движения.

\- Ага.

\- Н-нууу…

\- Пушистый, неуклюжий и безумно очаровательный, - процитировал Ямазаки слова из недавно прочитанной статьи.

\- Одевайся скорее!!! Если мы поспешим, то успеем сходить в зоопарк до работы!


End file.
